One Family
by ChronoXXRosette
Summary: Liz and Al are now going to live together in Risembool. What adventures are waiting for them? AlXOc Sequel to Two World's!
1. Chapter 1:You'll Be

author note: Ok! this is the sequel to Two world's! this time, Liz and Al live together in the city! OwO;; wonder how this gonna work out... LET THEIR BE FIGHTS!! nah...i did want to do a fight scene, but I dont think it would fit into the story...speaking of which, LET THE NEW STORY BEGIN!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Ok, so you're coming with us, right?" Ed asked Liz. Liz nodded. "Fine, but you get the couch." He said laying on the top mattress. They were on the boat on the way back to the city. It would take them a full day's journey.

Al came out of nowhere, and pulled Ed by the collar and threw him off the bed. "Brother, be more polite! Liz is taking the bed, and you're on the couch!"

"But-" Ed started to say.

"No but!" Al interrupted. "There are only two beds in the boat. Teacher(Izumi) has one, and we should give Liz this one!"

"Because she's a girl?!" Ed screamed, "Im sick! I should get the bed!"

"You're only sick because you stayed in the mountains for two months! Now take the couch! This conversation is OVER!" Al screamed back.

Ed had a blank look on his face. He didn't know what to do. Al had never talked back to him like that before. With the blank/confused look on his face, he went over to the couch, and flopped on it. Liz, too, had a blank look. She also had never seen Al so angry before. "Wow..." She mumbled.

"What?" He turned to her. His gentle smile back on his face.

"You...you were so... angry."

"oh..." He blushed slightly. "No. I just wanted you to be comfortable..." His voice quieted.

Liz blushed as well, "Thank you. Um...I think I'll go on deck to see how Izumi is doing." and she ran upstairs to talk to the boy's teacher.

Ed turned to Al, "So... Have you told you love her?"

"No. Not yet, though." His eyes widened, "Wait... HOW COULD YOU TELL?!" He asked, his face tomato red.

"Ha-ha, It's so easy to see!"

"No..It can't be."

" I see the way you look at her," Ed couldn't help but to laugh at his younger brother. "I may be dumb when it comes to love, but Im not that dumb."

"What do you think I should do?" Al asked.

"Tell her." he paused thinking for a moment. "But wait for the right time. Like when everything's is romantic and all that."

"Yeah," Al thought for a moment about his brother's idea, "Maybe I can tell her. But when the time is right, of course."

Thunder cracked outside, Ed almost jumped ten feet, " I-Im going to bed..." He stammered. He buried himself in the couch.

"AL!" A scared voice came from outside.

Liz ran down the stairs, and into Al's arms. "Im scared!"

Al chuckled, "It's ok. Im here with you, Liz." he stroked the top of her head. "I think I know how to clam you down..." He began to sing her lullaby.

my darling oneclose your eyesand drift off into another dreamfloat into another world

let your heart soar

"Al..." Liz whispered.

"Yeah?" He stoped singing. _Does my voice sound horrible? Oh, please no,_ He thought.

"You have such a wonderful voice." She closed her eyes, and Al sung more.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning when Liz went back on deck, Ed said to Al," I didn't know you could sing..."

"nether did I!"

"And you two slept together..."

"Yeah. So?"

"So...you got to sleep on the bed while your poor sick older brother was forced to deal with the lumpy couch…and I think she may love you as well…" Ed grinned.

Al blushed. _If she really does love me...then...we could be together_, he thought.

"HEY!" Their teachers voice came from outside, "Get your things! We're back in the city!"

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had made it back home in Risembroil within a few hours. They had to say their goodbyes to Izumi, and then take the train. The house that the boys lived in was two story. To Liz, it look like a Mansion.

"Wow..." She gaped

"Yep!" Ed grinned.

"Welcome home, Liz." Al reached for Liz's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.x.x.X.X.X.X

Author note, again : OK that was the 1st chapter! what do think? I'll post more soon!


	2. Chapter 2:In My Heart

Author note: ABOUT TIME I GET TO WRITTING THIS THING! so a week has gone by and Liz is getting the hang of the city...We all know how Al feels about Liz, but how does she feel about Al? maybe we'll find out about it in this chapter! ;d

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"So...what is this stuff called?" Liz asked looking at the sloppy green mess of food in front of her.

Al chuckled, "Winry calles it Soup. She made it for us."

"No wonder it looks like dog crap!" Ed fumed.

"HEY!" Winry smacked Ed with a wrench.

"OW! NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T COOK!" Ed screamed.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT!" She wacked him again.

Al and Liz laughed at the two. _Everyone is very lively_, Liz thought. She had been living with the Elrics for a week now. She was getting used to living in a place where there wasn't spiders in her bed. She even went shopping by herself at times. Risembool was a quiet town, but it was lovely with all the open spaces.

Winry sighed, and turned to Liz, "Men..."

Winry and Liz both clicked instantly. They talked to as if they had known each other their whole lives. Al was glad to see that Liz was making friends, but a little jealous too, since Winry spent so much time with her.

"Don't worry, Miss Winry, I think your soup is going to be...uh...good!" Liz looked at the green, meaty, (she guessed it was meat) bubbling mush in front of her. She picked the spoon up, dunked it in, and swallowed the green soup.

The boys looked at her with their mouths open, Winry stared at Liz, praying it would be good. Liz's face was twisted with disgust, she tried to hide it, but couldn't. She turned green like the soup just ate. "...I think Im going to be sick." She ran away from the table, and sprinted out the front door.

"AWWW! NO! IM SORRY, LIZ!" Winry ran after her.

"Liz?" Al got out of the chair and walked toward the door.

"...That was a brave move," Ed mumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

"Ugh.." Liz mumbled in bed. They had taken her to her room, her face still green.

"Stay in bed, ok?" Winry placed a small trash can next to Liz's bed. " Use that if you get sick. Im really sorry, I shouldn't have made that soup."

"Ugh, 'on't worry 'bout it..."She closed her eyes, trying not to throw up, again.

"ok, well, we'll be in the living room downstairs, call if you need us." Ed said as they left.

"Ugh... Stupid soup." Liz mumbled.

She heard someone chuckled, "Yeah, im surprised you ate it!"

She turned to see Al sitting in a chair next to her bed. "I thought you left."

"Not yet. Um..." He slightly blushed, "I just wanted to see...you know...do you need anything?"

"Um..Not right now. Thanks, Al." His caring for her, made her blush.

"Um..Ok..I'll see you later, ok?" And he closed the door behind him.

_What was that about? It looked like he was about to tell me something. He's too kind._

And Liz's eyes closed, and she fell into a dream.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Liz stood in the middle of a meadow. The sky was slightly cloudy, and the wind blew softly against her skin. She wore a white dress, with no sleeves. "Liz?" A voice spoke behind her.

She turned and saw Al. He was wearing a white opened, button shirt, and blue jeans. His long hair was tied back in a pony tail, and it was blowing in the wind. "Al?" Liz whispered, "what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer, he just walked toward her._ Why does he have such a serious face?_

When he was two feet away from her, he reached for her waist and pulled her close. As he put his arms around her, he pushed the hair away from her neck and leaned closer to her. "Do.." He whispered, "Do you think you could love me?"

She couldn't but blush. _What do I say? Could I love him? Do I love Al? Daddy told me how one feels when they are in love. He said that you can't get the person you love out of your mind. Al is always in my thoughts. He also said that you always want to see the person you love. I always want to see Al. And wen I see him, My heart aches to hold him like this. This...could this be what love is? This growing feeling that makes me want to never leave your side, Al?_

"Al," She whispered. "You don't have to ask me. I do love you."

He looked into her eyes, and said," I love you too." And he leaned even closer.

Their lips were only 1 inch apart from each other, "Liz..."He whispered.

.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"LIZ?" someone screamed.

"AHHH!" Liz woke with a start. Winry was standing next to her along with Al, and Ed.

"Um...Liz?" Winry asked.

"Yea?"

For some reason, Ed was trying to hide him giggling, Al was blushing. "You were dreaming," Winry paused, "And you said you loved someone."

Liz let that sink in for a moment before she felt her face burn. "D-d-did I-I s-s-say w-w-who?"

Winry leaned toward Liz, and whispered, "You said, You loved Al. But-"

"AHHHHHH!" Liz jumped out of the bed and grabbed Winry. No wonder Edward was trying to hide his giggling like a little girl, and Alphonse was blushing. "YOU MEAN Al HEARD ME SAY I LOVE HIM?! AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME?!"

"What?!" Al chimed in. He was shocked but happy at the same time. Ed busted out laughing.

"Uh..."Liz's face felt as if it were on fire.

"Only Ed and I heard you say you love Al. Al didn't." Winry said.

"Uh...um...I gotta go!" Liz stormed out the room.

"Wait!" Al yelled going after her.

"Go get her, tiger!" Ed smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_What do I do now? Al knows! And he's chasing me!! AHHH! This sucks! Im too afraid of what he'll say. It would break my heart if he rejected me! I'll just keep running._

She ran over the train tracks, but her foot got stuck, and she heard the rumbling of a train coming. she looked up and saw it coming toward her.

"LIZ!." Al screamed.

The last thing Liz heard was the screaming that escaped her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Always

Author note: AHHHHHHH! I have such a buzz to keep writing! OMG!! what happened to Liz? I can't bleave that she said she loved Al! YAY!! what will happen next? LETS FIND OUT! ...i dont even know what going to happen...and im the writer!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Liz waited for the train to tear her body apart. But it didn't. She opened her eyes, and saw Al blending over, facing the train, with his hands on the ground. A wall had appeared from nowhere in front of the train. He turned toward Liz, And hugged her, "Don't do that again! I thought I was going to lose you there for a moment."

_Al's arms are around me. And he stopped a train for me. What if he was chasing me to say he loves me too? Should I ask? Come on, Liz, Be brave!_

"A-Al?" She stammered.

"Yea?" Pulled her away, so he could look into her eyes.

"Do...Do you think," She thought of her dream, "Do you think you could love me?"

He chuckled," You don't have to ask. I already love you." He placed his forehead against hers as they gazed into each others eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was late at night, and Liz and Al were walking home. They were holding hands, and slightly blushing.

"So...what do we do now?" Liz asked.

"I guess, we're boyfriend and girlfriend." He paused for a moment, "But only if you want to! I mean we don't have to be, but it would be nice, right?" Looked at her for a reply.

She kissed him on his cheek. "I would really love to be your girlfriend, Al."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They leaned towards each other, then their lips met.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Author note: WoW! short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Talk

Author note: Yea…been gone for like a year now. I got homework I needed to concentrate on. So yea… but here I am. And now I have even more ideas for the story. And sorry about the first 2 chapters being bold. I'm too lazy to change it though. So here we go with our story! J

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Later that night when the boys were asleep, Winry sneaked into Liz's room.

"So, spill! What happened out there?" The blond headed girl asked with hands on her hips.

"Well, I was almost ran over by a train" Winry's eyes widen at that, "but then Alphonse save me with his alchemy."

"…And that's it?" she looked disappointed.

"He kissed me after I asked him if he loved me." Liz said.

The joy was clear on Winry's face. "So you guys are dating now?"

Liz nodded.

Winry flopped on the bed next to her friend and grabbed her hands, "I'm so happy for you! So when are you guys going to go on your first date?"

"First date?"

"Yeah. You know, where you guys hang out by yourselves and gaze lovingly into each others eyes."

"But we already do that.." Liz pointed out.

"Hmm…yes, you do. But a date is different."

"How so?"

"Um…well, you go to a restaurant, and the girl always eats a salad, the boy pays for the dinner of course. Also you have to wear a dress."

"I know salads are healthy but I would prefer a steak or at least a real meal…"

"Yeah, but that's what I've been told girls should do."

Liz blinked a few times. "Winry, You've never been on a date before?"

She blushed, and looked away from Liz, "Well, it's kind of hard to go on a date when so many people here in the town have me busy making them automail."

Liz chuckled a little. After a few minutes Liz gasped. "I just got an idea. How about you and I double date?"

"You with Alphonse. But me with who?"

"That's easy. Edward."

"WHAT?!" her face turned tomato red.

"I know you like him."

"That easy to tell, huh?" Winry looked at the floor, still blushing.

"Yes. Well, not for Edward."

"It's just I never can tell him. I never get the chance.." her voice softened.

"what do you mean? You're with him like everyday."

"Yeah, but when I actually do get the chance, he brings up something stupid and we get into a fight. I get frustrated that the moment is ruined that I argue back. It seems as if fighting is the only way we can communicate."

"maybe this date will change things.."

Winry sighed. "your such a optimist."

"Being positive never hurts anyone."

"Humph…perhaps.." Winry stood up and walked to the window and looked outside. "Maybe a double date wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean you'll be there. So there wont be any awkward silences, right?"

"Right!" Liz beamed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The next morning….

"Alphonse! Good morning!" Liz gave Al a morning kiss(on the lips by the way) as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too! You know, that's a great way to start the day."

Liz giggled. "I made breakfast already."

"Thanks!" he said as he sat down at the table where the food and silverware had already been set.

"Al…I was thinking.." She blushed, "what are you doing tonight?"

Alphonse was taken aback for a moment. "Well, I was hoping to spend the night with you…"

"the night?"

"I don't mean it that way! I-I-I was just saying I wanted to be with you… b-but of course its not like I dont want t-to…b-but…" his face was completely red. Liz held her hand up to stop him.

"don't worry I know what you meant." she chuckled. "I was hoping if you would like to go on a double date."

"Double date? With who?"

"You, me, Winry, and Edward."

"As long as I'm with you. And I think its about time Edward and Winry find out how they feel about each other."

Liz hugged Alphonse. "Thank you."

"You don't have thank me. I want to be with you." He kissed her.

"Ugh…this is a wonderful thing to see when I first get up in the morning…to love birds going at it." Edward said as he walked down the stairs.

"W-we weren't 'going at it'!" Al protested.

"Heh, whatever littler brother. So where's Winry?" He asked looking around the room.

"By the way Edward, I wanted to talk to you about that." Liz said.

"about what?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"mmm… nothing."

"Good! Then tonight your coming with Al, Winry, and me, right?" Liz walked over to Edward and patted him on the shoulder. "Great! I'll go and tell Winry! I think she's still sleeping…" and she ran off upstairs.

Edward stood there for a moment, looking confused. "what happened?"

"Big brother," Alphonse also patted Edward on the shoulder, "You're going on a date!


End file.
